La loi du plus fort
by Plonicae
Summary: Mathieu Sommet, vidéaste, partit depuis plus de 2 mois de chez lui pour aller chez un autre vidéaste, Antoine Daniel. Que feront ses personnalités devant une si grande absence ? Quelle est cette étrange boîte dans le parquet devant l'escalier ? Pourquoi le Panda disparait progressivement ? Et pourquoi on a pas fait les courses !
1. Le Quotidien sans Mathieu

Début d'une nouvelle fic ! Yeeeeeeees ! Et le début d'une longueeee aventure ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous pensez de ce début qui paraît très simple, presque du vue et revu mais non ! Non Gégé ! Cette histoire va partir en couille je vous préviens ! Et je l'assume ! Entièrement ! Oui monsieur !

BREEEEEEEEF !

Niveau parution : Toutes les 2 semaines, le mercredi aprem, et si ce n'est pas fait, entre 2 et 4 semaines. Oui c'est long mais les cours, l'orchestre, les potes, les voyages scolaires, etc... Je fais du mieux que je peux ! J'ai déjà 2 chapitres d'avance quand je poste celui ci donc de quoi tenir pour 1 mois !

Il y a peu je me suis inscrite sur WattPad mais je continue à publier sur ff ! Les liens des 2 comptes sont dans ma description. Je poste EXACTEMENT la même chose sur les deux comptes donc choisissez juste le meilleur site xD.

Merci énormément à ma bêta Laplussoyeuse ! Keur x 1000000 !

Disclaimers :

-Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant sur ce site et j'écris par passion.

\- Les personnes cités et leurs personnages leurs appartiennent et si une seule d'entre elles veut la suppression de ce texte, je m'engage à le faire.

Je pense avoir tout dis, donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Je reviens quand j'aurais finis le featuring avec Antoine, pas avant. Dit Mathieu Sommet, vidéaste sur internet.

-On ne fera pas d'épisode pendant ce temps là ? Demanda le Panda.

-Non, mais il y en a déjà deux de prêts pour les deux prochains mois ! Et je ne pars pas pendant 1 an non plus ! Un nuage passa. Bon, je vais rater mon train pour Toulouse moi ! Au revoir !

-Salut Mathieu ! dirent-ils en cœur.

Il sortit avec sa valise, et claqua la porte.

-  
Deux mois plus tard.

La vie suivait son cours dans la maison des Sommet. Le Patron n'était pas là, ayant tout son temps pour ses bordels, le Geek n'ayant plus aucune limite de temps imposée pour jouer finissait la plupart des jeux qu'il avait dans sa chambre, le Hippie testait des mélanges de drogue, profitant de ne pas avoir constamment la surveillance de Mathieu et le Panda prenait des cours de ukulélé, voulant se donner à fond dans un instrument.

Plus de deux mois étaient passés depuis le départ de Mathieu, ce qui ne dérangeait pas plus que ça la vie des habitants de la maisonnée.

Un soir, le Panda, préparant le repas, entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir :

-Qui est là ?

-C'est moi, la peluche. Dit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Tain' ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu !

Il rentra dans la cuisine.

-Mathieu n'est pas encore là ? S'étonna l'homme en noir.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant ? Le taquina l'ursidé.

Il ne répondit pas.

-À table ! Lança le Panda

-J'arrive ! Cria une voix nasillarde.

-Dépêche toi !

-Et le hippie ? Reprit le Patron.

-Il dort dans le salon depuis 3 jours...

Le Geek entra :

-Correction : Il BAVE dans le salon depuis 3 jours ! Lança-t-il.

Le Panda servit le plat de pâtes, peiné. (Les pâtes penne, peinés, vous avez comprit ? Ok, je sors.)

-Pourquoi des pâtes ? demanda le Geek.

-Pourquoi on a pas fait les courses ? Renchérit sèchement le Panda.

Un blanc s'installa

Après le repas, le Geek remonta discrètement dans sa chambre, n'entendant pas la tension monter dans la salle à manger.

-Pourquoi veux-tu appeler Antoine ? On sait que Math' est chez lui et son émission je m'en bat les couilles ! On a enfin du temps pour nous sans être surveillés !

-Mathieu est notre créateur ! C'est grâce à lui qu'on est là ! Entends-toi ! On dirait un gosse qui parle ! Tu ne pe~

L'homme en noir l'avait collé et soulevé au mur, l'étranglant à moitié.

-Et quoi ? Demanda-t-il, déterminé.

-Et tu ne verras plus ja~

BOUM

-Quoi encore ?! Cria-t-il en lâchant sa prise.

Le Panda reprit sa respiration et le suivit.

-J-je vou -lais pas.. E.. Excu-se mo moi ... Commença le Geek, les larmes montant rapidement dans ses yeux.

-Mais t'as pété le parquet ! Comment t'as fait ça ?! Dit le Panda, venant d'arriver.

-J-j'ai glis-sé et j je suis tom-bé dans l'es calier ...

Le Patron s'approcha du Geek qui pris peur, recula et se colla au mur. Le criminel ouvrit un peu plus le parquet, et vit une petite boîte en bois sculpté.

-C'est quoi ça ? Dit le Panda en s'approchant.

-Je sais pas. Dit le Patron.

\- AAAAAAAAAH ! Cria le joueur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?! S'énerva le Patron.

-L-le Pan-d-da de-vient transp. sparant !

-AAAAAAAAAH ! Cria l'intéressé, paniqué.

-Et bah on est pas dans la merde... Soupira l'homme en costard.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer ? Réponse dans 2 semaines ! Vous n'êtes pas prêts xD.


	2. La boîte mystérieuse

Coucou mes moutons !

J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous trouvez ce chapitre, car pour le 3 j'ai le symptôme de la page blanche... Bref ! J'ai 2 semaines pour l'écrire !

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 2 !

-IL S'EFFACE !

-JE M'EFFACE !

-JE ME CASSE ! Cria le Patron, emmenant la boîte mystérieuse avec lui.

-Hop Hop Hop ! Attends nous on veut savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ! Dit le Panda, poursuivant le Patron suivi du Geek.

-Eh... Attends-moi gros ! Dit une voix faible, encore un peu endormie.

-Il s'est réveillé ! Dit le possesseur du t-shirt rouge Captain America.

-Je me suis endormi ? Demanda le hippie.

-Ouaip mais dépêchons-nous le Patron et le Panda se sont déjà cassés avec la boîte !

Ils montèrent l'escalier, rejoignant les autres.

-Putain'! S'écria le Patron. Elle est fermée !

-Toujours avoir un pied de biche avec soi ! Dit le Panda accompagnant la parole aux gestes.

-Tu m'étonnes la peluche !

Et il ouvrit la boîte. Elle était en bois sombre finement sculpté avec une représentation d'un homme, porté par des femmes nues.

-Spéciale comme boîte. Dit le Geek.

-J'aime ça gamin.

Le "Gamin" s'éloigna un peu de l'homme, devenant livide.

-Bon. Vous êtes prêts ?

-Ouaip ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Et le Patron ouvrit la boîte. Elle renfermait un carnet usé, avec une tâche de café dessus.

-J'suis déçu. Dit l'ursidé.

-T'es pas le seul. Lui répondit le Geek.

Le Hippie prit le carnet dans ses mains. A la lumière de son roulé, il put lire "Mathieu" sur le devant du carnet, effacé par la trace de café.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui !

Et il l'ouvrit. Il lut pour tout le monde :

Journal intime de Mathieu Sommet :  
2003-2015.

-On va tout savoir sur lui ! Se réjouit le Geek.

-C'est de ses 15 à 27 ans ! Informa le Panda.

Le hippie feuilleta le carnet, passant les jeunes années du créateur, et s'arrêta à ses 21 ans. Il lut :

-"29 juin 2009.  
C'est bon ! J'ai mon diplôme de tourisme en poche ! Enfin finie l'école. Ma mère veut que j'aille bosser dans le Service après vente d'Intermarché du mari à son amie, qui dirige celui du secteur de ienne. Super. Quand ma mère m'annonça la nouvelle, j'entendis une voix graveleuse, me parlant sarcastiquement : "c'est pas comme ça qu'on va réussir gamin !" C'est bizarre, j'entends parfois ma voix dans ma tête quand je pense mais là, c'est différent. J'ai l'impression qu'il est dans mon cerveau. Même si je l'ai entendu qu'une fois, je sais qu'il est là."

-Gros, il parle de toi. Dit le Hippie au Patron.

-J'm'en souviens ! Il avait flippé pendant 3 jours en pensant que j'étais en train de lui bousiller l'crâne ! C'était tellement drôle !

-N'empêche qu'il l'a écrit. Surenchérit le Panda.

Le Camé tourna quelques pages, et tomba sur le 16 septembre 2009.

-"Le Patron n'est plus seul. Aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu un enfant dans mon cerveau pendant le boulot. Il me demandait de partir d'ici, que c'était triste comme travail. Je voulais lui répondre mais un autre est arrivé. Deux en une journée c'est beaucoup. Le deuxième avait une voix embrumée et répondit à l'enfant que autre part, il y avait un monde meilleur, un paradis et que chacun pouvait l'atteindre. Bref, j'ai un hippie dans mon crâne. Manque plus que j'ai de la fumée qui me sort des oreilles."

-Et gros ! C'est le jour où l'on est arrivé !

-C'était super drôle !

Il tourna une page et continua de lire :

-"23 septembre 2009.  
J'ai peur. Le Patron est dans mon salon. En chair et en os. Il est sorti de mon cerveau cette nuit. Pareil pour le Hippie et le Gamin. Je suis crevé, est-ce qu'il y a un lien avec eux ? Est ce que c'est parce qu'hier j'ai eu 22 ans ? Je vais essayer de leur parler. On verra. Ils ne devraient pas être bien méchant, hein ?"

Puis la fin du carnet était des mésaventures de la vie courante avec ses personnalités. La dernière page parlant du déménagement de Mathieu et ses personnalités dans son nouvel appart en janvier Hippie vit une feuille volante, qui a donc était rajouté. C'est un article d'un journal sur le clonage.

"Le clonage peut se faire sous différentes façons : la plus connue est la scientifique, les gènes d'un être dans un autre lors de la fécondation du deuxième et, la plus rare : le clonage par la schizophrénie. Un malade atteint de schizophrénie majeure peut, par un moyen encore inconnu à ce jour, cloner son corps et avoir plusieurs copies de lui physiquement mais mentalement différentes, chacune ayant la mentalité et le caractère qu'elle avait dans la tête du malade. Ce cas de schizophrénie est très dangereux pour les clones car si leur créateur est faible, malade, en perte d'énergie, etc... Ils peuvent disparaître petit à petit jusqu'à définitivement. Plus un clone est jeune(dans sa création), plus il est vulnérable. Dans certaines croyances jamaïquaines, l'apparition des corps est la nuit de l'anniversaire du malade."

-Woaw.

-Tu l'as dit la peluche.

-On va tous mourir ! Commença à pleurnicher le Geek.

-Ça veut dire que Mathieu est en vie mais mal en point... Il ne peut pas être chez Antoine à ce moment là... Réfléchis l'ursidé tout haut. "Ce cas de schizophrénie est très dangereux pour les clones car si leur créateur est faible, malade, en perte d'énergie, etc... Ils peuvent disparaître petit à petit jusqu'à définitivement." C'est pour cela que je deviens transparent...

-Il faut retrouver Mathieu ! Et le plus vite possible !

-Je cherche de mon côté... Dit le Patron.

-Nous cherchons ensemble Panda ? Demanda le Geek.

-Okay ! Hippie, tu restes ici attendre Mathieu ?

-Okay gros ...

Les voilà partis pour un long voyage...

Alors ? J'espère que c'est assez compréhensible ^^ (surtout "l'article" sur le clonage)

À dans 2 semaines !


	3. Que fait-on ?

Coucou mes moutons !

J'AI ENFIN FINI CE CHAPITRE ! YEEAAAAH ! Et ba bizarrement, je l'ai écris pendant 1 mois mais je le trouvais bâclé, mais vraiment …

L'arrêt de SLG ne m'a pas .. bouleversé. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la saison 6, le SLG que j'aimais vraiment était dans la saison 3-4-5, et comme dis Mathieu, SLG aurait du finir à l'épisode 99. J'espère seulement qu'il fera un dernier épisode digne de ce nom, pour rendre un dernière hommage à un tel travail.

A la fin ne partez pas ! J'ai besoin de vous !

Bonne lecture !

-On commence par quoi ? Demanda le gameur.

-Et si on allait voir Antoine ? Lui répondit l'ursidé.

-Mouis... Okay.

_-_ 20 minutes plus tard, devant la porte d'Antoine_-_

*Ding Dong*

-Ouaip j'arrive Alex' !

-J'crois qu'il attendait déjà quelqu'un, chuchota le Panda.

Sur ce, le boss final des Internets ouvrit la porte.

-Regarde mec ! Richard est en train de...

Quand il vit que devant sa porte se tenait non pas Alexis, le présentateur du Point Culture, mais Maître Panda et le Geek, il se ressaisit et demanda :

-Eeuuuh... Salut les mecs, vous êtes là pourquoi ?

-On doit te parler, c'est... Commença le Panda.

-Yo mec ! Tu te fais convertir par des témoins de Jéhovah déguisés ou...

Le Panda et le Geek se retournèrent vers Alexis qui montait l'escalier.

-Ah merde, excusez-moi !

Antoine reprit :

-Bon les mecs, on rentre ou pas ?

-Ouaip !

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre, la joie d'Antoine et d'Alexis retombant rapidement en sentant le désarroi, la tristesse et la peur des personnalités, inquiètes.

Inquiets.

Le Patron l'était aussi. C'était la première fois. Il se sentait faiblir, manquant d'énergie, comme s'il faisait une crise d'hypoglycémie brutale. Pourtant, il avait mangé, des pâtes en plus !

Il fallait retrouver Mathieu au plus vite. Pour cela, il décida de demander à un ami à lui, bossant dans mafia, s'il pouvait l'aider. Il s'appelait Marco. (c'est pas du tout cliché, noonnnn !)

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, mon cher ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je t'écoute, dit Marco, intéressé.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude que le Patron lui demande une faveur.

-Peux-tu me retrouver cette personne ?

Il lui montra une photo de Mathieu, enlaçant le Geek.

-Tu veux retrouver un gamin ?! Je ne savais pas que tu voulais jouer au super-héros maintenant.

-Non, le mec au chapeau !

-Pour combien ?

Ouch, la question qui fâche ! Mais le Patron n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait sauvé la vie du mafieux, et pas qu'une fois !

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Il esquissa son sourire emblématique. Je t'ai sauvé Marco, tu me dois la vie !

-Bon... C'est bien parce que c'est toi...

Soudain, le Patron sentit une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, pas affreusement douloureuse mais assez présente et soudaine (comme les maux de ventre de règles chez les filles xD)

Ça devait finir. Il devait retrouver Mathieu tout de suite. Sinon il ne serait bientôt plus de se monde...

Mais le Patron ne savait pas qu'à ce moment là tout dérapa.

Dans sa tête, il ne pensait qu'à sa survie et celle de Mathieu, plus du tout à celle de ses frères. IL devait vivre, au détriment des AUTRES personnalités. IL devait être le seul. IL vivra !

Son plan était déjà clairement établi : pour commencer, le Geek. Pourquoi un être, que dis-je ? Une chose aussi faible existe ? Il ne peut pas survivre en milieu hostile ! Il est fait pour mourir ! Personne n'aime les gens faibles, encore moi le Patron.

Ensuite, le Hippie. Le bon à rien de la bande. Prend tout mais ne donne rien en retour, trop défoncé pour bouger le petit doigt. Il préfère se sauver que combattre le mal. Il trouve des échappatoires à n'importe quel problème.

Enfin, le Panda, le seul animal de la bande... Et qui n'est pas aussi gentil et mignon qu'on le croit ! A votre avis, pourquoi les pandas sont-ils en voie d'extinction ? Parce que personne ne les aime ! Ce sont de vils et perfides animaux, ne méritant pas leur place sur le globe.

Le Patron était seul.

SEUL contre eux.

Les tuer sera d'une facilité... Jouissive !

Le Patron, était le plus fort et le seul à avoir la puissance de récupérer Mathieu.

Sa survie était la plus importante ! IL était le plus fort ! IL était le premier ! SEUL lui devait vivre.

Que de pensées funestes dans la tête du criminel, chose bien dangereuse pour nos héros.

Qui sont, pendant ce temps, chez Antoine.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venus ?

Le Geek ne voulant pas parler, au risque de pleurer, laissa la parole au Panda.

Depuis sa création, Mathieu n'avait disparu qu'une seule fois, et seulement trois jours. Il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave, il était resté dormir chez Antoine. Cependant, le Geek avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et bien plus encore. Il avait l'idée sombre que Mathieu ne volait plus d'eux, plus de lui. Il avait peur de se faire rejeter petit à petit par tous ses frères, devenant un enfant abandonné, seul. C'est donc le Panda qui répondit.

-Mathieu a disparu. Cela fait 2 mois qu'il est parti, il a dit qu'il allait chez toi pour une vidéo...

Antoine commença à froncer les sourcils, énervé, contrairement à Alexis restant calme, qui demanda :

-Vous avez une idée, une piste d'où il pourrait se trouver ?

-Non... Mais il est faible, nous le sentons.

Il montra son avant-bras gauche, qui était déjà devenu invisible. Le Panda n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. La peur de disparaître, d'être rayé du globe. A jamais. Ça le terrifiait. Mais il avait d'autant plus peur pour son petit frère. Il était de plus en plus fatigué, blême et blafard.

-Faut le trouver au plus vite ! S'écria le Geek, se réveillant de sa torpeur.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Sommets :

Le Hippie caressait et jouait avec Wifi. Tout le monde était parti à la recherche de Mathieu. Et bien sûr, il ne faisait pas parti du voyage, il les ralentirait. Il se sentait seul, délaissé. Pourtant lui, de nature optimiste, ne devrait pas sentir de la haine ou de la tristesse.

Il était faible. Comme toujours.

Voilà ! Enfin !

Maintenant j'ai besoin de vous ! Il me faudrait le nom d'un groupe, avec un jeu de mots si possible, assez drôle mais qui impose le respect x) A vos plumes, je choisirai la meilleure !

Le chapitre 4 sortira (normalement) pour le 28 !

Et l'OS de Noël aura sûrement du retard x) Encore. Désolé.

A pluche !

Plonicae


End file.
